


No Distance Could Ever Tear Us Apart

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Healing a Friendship, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, friends reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: TK and Carlos were childhood best friends. They spent their entire lives beside one another, completely inseparable. TK is in love with Carlos and Carlos with TK. But neither one knew the other’s true feelings. After graduation, TK follows his dreams to New York City, leaving Carlos behind in Austin.Now, three years later, TK returns to Austin to visit his father for the holidays. Upon his return, TK reconciles with Carlos, now in a relationship and those feelings that both men have pushed down for so long may in fact resurface.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	No Distance Could Ever Tear Us Apart

Falling in love with his best friend was not something that TK had planned for. It had been a long and wild process that had taken a while to become apparent to him. It had begun like a gentle and steady rain that had eventually grown into a hurricane within him. 

It was long before TK had discovered his true self when he had met Carlos Reyes. It had been at the age of eight on a sunny Saturday afternoon on the swing sets at the park. The two had become fast friends and eventually, the boys had become an inseparable pair that were attached at the hip. As the two grew up together, side by side, it became clear that that’s where TK’s life was taking him. When they had entered high school, TK had become overwhelmed by the feelings he held for Carlos. TK was always searching the universe for messages, waiting for it to let him know it was okay to take that jump. But it never did and by the time they turned eighteen, the way TK had felt towards Carlos had reached a boiling point.

It was then that life proved that good things could never last as the two found themselves to be ripped apart suddenly by graduation and everything that came after. 

In the summer following them receiving their diplomas, TK had found himself accepted to NYU, a dream of his since he was a kid. Not long after, Carlos was offered a full soccer scholarship to UT Austin, fulfilling his own dreams. It was only then that it was made clear that they would have to move on, and they would have to do it without each other. It was a sudden, almost life shattering realisation that the two had to deal with and they were forced to accept it. So TK packed himself up, drove to the airport and flew away from Austin and more importantly; the way he had felt for Carlos. 

He would never look back. He couldn’t. 

❄❄❄

_December 20_

❄❄❄

_“Welcome to Austin, flyers. We hope you have a nice holiday season.”_

The announcement blares over the intercom. TK yawns into his fist as he steps through the gates, and he throws his duffle bag onto his shoulder. He glances around as people begin to reunite with their loved ones until he finds the person he is looking for. His father. Owen Strand stands a few feet away from the chaos, leant against one of the walls. He looks up from the book in his hand, making eye contact with his son. A smile forms on Owen’s face as he approaches and TK is instantly pulled into a hug. 

“Hey kid.” Owen says, his voice muffled slightly and they step back. “It’s nice to see you.”

TK smiles. “It’s nice to see you too, dad.” 

“Here, let me take that.” Owen says, taking TK’s bag from him. TK opens his mouth to protest but Owen is already a couple of steps in front of him. “I’m just parked out here.” 

TK quickly catches up to him just as he’s walking out of the doors of the airport. He’s suddenly met with a cooler temperature than the one presented in the building and he pulls his coat closer to his body. No matter whether it’s an Austin winter or a New York one, TK was cold either way and he has always hated the cold. He trails behind Owen until they make it to his Range Rover.

TK all but collapses into the passenger seat and waits until Owen throws his stuff into the backseat before getting in and starting the car. TK feels as his body eases and relaxes as they drive away from the crowded airport. They’re about halfway through their drive when Owen speaks again. "Did you have fun with your mom?" 

TK grins as he recalls his mother surprising him on the doorstep of his New York apartment, ready to celebrate Hanukkah with him before he left. It was always such a very special time for the two of them and to say he was sad to see her leave would be an understatement. 

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun. It was a nice surprise." TK mumbles tiredly. "She says hi." 

TK glances over just as a fond look appears on his father’s face. In the time following his parent's divorce, TK had quickly learned that they still loved and cared for each other greatly. But they had decided it would be a much easier thing to do if they weren't together. It was just a simple fact. 

“Oh by the way, I hope it’s okay, we’re going to dinner at Grace and Judd’s tomorrow. Grace insisted.” Owen says.

TK smiles to himself at the thought. The Ryder’s, Grace and Judd have been friends of his family ever since Owen had started working with Judd at the firehouse years ago. TK adored them and he was proud to say that they adored him. “Of course she did.” TK whispers. Once Grace Ryder finds out you’ve arrived in Austin, there’s no stopping her and her cooking skills. TK has definitely missed that cooking. 

“She’s very excited to see you. Everyone is.” Owen tells him. 

TK chews on his lip as he contemplates asking the question, he tries opening his mouth, testing if the words will come out. But they don’t. He shakes his head, looking out the window as he takes a deep breath. 

“How’s Carlos?” TK finally manages to ask after a few moments, his voice low and he focuses on the Austin landscape drifting past them. 

His father chuckles from beside him. “You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would. I could basically see the gears turning in your head. Now I owe Zoe ten bucks.”

“Dad.” TK warns. 

“Sorry son.” Owen says. “He’s doing okay. Just keeping himself busy.” 

“Does he know that I’m here?” TK asks.

“No. I haven’t gotten the chance to talk to his mother yet. We’re doing our annual Christmas morning get together so I suggest that you get past whatever this is.” 

“It’s nothing.” TK grumbles. “I’ll be fine.”

“Mhm.”

The conversation ends as they pull into the driveway of TK’s childhood home and he can’t help but to be grateful for that. As he’s stepping out of the car, TK feels his stomach grumble and he remembers that he hasn’t eaten since earlier that morning. Before they even step foot into the house, Owen is on the phone ordering takeout. 

“Why don’t you go get your stuff into your room and I’ll get plates ready?” Owen suggests once they’re in and he is setting down his own things onto the counter. 

TK nods and then as if his body carries itself, he walks down the hallway and to his room. A task done many times and he feels like he’s sixteen again as he does it. When he opens the door and steps in to put his bag onto the bed, he finds everything the same as it was the day he left. He glances around, taking in everything about the familiar room. He wanders around for a moment, eyeing the trophies on his dresser and the pictures stuck to the board on his wall.

There's a feeling of fondness that runs through him as he looks at them, images of friends from high school that are now off somewhere living their own lives. TK’s gaze goes over one of him and Carlos on their graduation day, their cheeks are squished together and they are giving the camera funny faces. Another one beside that shows them on the same day, with bright smiles on their faces. TK remembered Mrs. Reyes telling them that she needs at least one picture where they don’t look like goofballs. 

But he feels the happiness drain from him when he then remembers that just a few days after these pictures had been taken, TK had discovered he had been accepted to NYU. He’s glad that he doesn’t have a picture of Carlos after the announcement that he is taking the offer and moving. The image of his best friend’s face after the news broke is one that is burnt into his mind forever. 

There’s so many more after that. Eleven years of memories hang before him. Pictures of him and Carlos at birthday parties when they were younger, them on road trips, frozen moments of them after Carlos’ soccer matches and on their annual movie nights. TK feels his chest tighten as he begs himself to look away, to stop the feelings that he had been attempting to bury from resurfacing. 

“TK! The food is here!” He hears his dad call, pulling him away from his wandering thoughts.

“Coming!” 

He stares at the board for a few moments longer and he feels overwhelmed. He had spent his three years in New York, forcing feelings down so that they were so deep within him. Then he could just simply lie to himself that they no longer existed. He even tried dating for a little while but he found that no one would make him feel the way he needed them to. None of them understood him the way that Carlos did. It was a startling truth that was beginning to resurface now as the memories all flashed before him. 

He finally manages to pull his gaze away and he puts on a strong front, a task that he has grown accustomed to, and he walks out of the room to join his dad for supper. 

❄❄❄

The next day Owen has to work and TK decides to re-familiarize himself with the streets of the neighbourhood that he once lived in. He loved the streets of New York, but the streets of Austin, of his childhood were incomparable. He gets stopped by at least three neighbours that want to catch up with him and by the time he turns down one of the next streets, he is dying for a coffee and immediately knows where to go. 

TK pushes the door of _Lucy’s Cafe_ open and steps inside. He immediately gets into line, staring at the menu in front of him, despite knowing exactly what he wanted. This cafe in particular had been a staple for high school TK, these lattes have gotten him through many nights of panic and stress. When it was his turn, he steps up and makes his order. One vanilla latte, extra vanilla, extra whip cream and a chocolate chunk cookie. Once he pays, he steps aside to allow the girl behind him to make hers. He moves to the corner of the cafe and takes a seat at one of the tables to wait. He begins scrolling through his instagram to try and pass the time. It isn’t long until he’s brought out of his thoughts. 

“TK?”

He freezes at the sound of his name. But it wasn’t just the name, it had been the voice that had spoken it. He would recognise it anywhere, even among a thousand voices. He swallows hard, his throat suddenly dry as he slowly looks up from his phone. His breath catches at the sight of the man that stands in front of him. A warm brown gaze, wild dark curls, a smile that had never failed to light up his world. In the three years since TK had last seen him, Carlos had not changed one single bit. 

TK realises that he has been quiet for too long, _staring_ for too long. 

“Carlos,” He breathes out, the name feeling weird on his tongue. Working on instinct, he manages to push himself into a standing position. “Oh my God, hey.” 

“Hi. I thought that was you.” Carlos softly replies before breaking into a grin and letting out a small chuckle. He steps forwards, wrapping TK into a hug. TK finds a smile of his own, unable to stop himself from melting into the embrace. God, had he missed it. 

“How have you been? How long are you here for?” Carlos asks as they pull apart from each other, much too quickly for TK’s liking and take a few steps back from one another.

TK shrugs, trying to be nonchalant about the situation. “I’ve been okay. I’m just here until after the holidays, I thought I’d come visit dad this year instead of making him come to me.” 

“Fair enough.” Carlos whispers, the smile never faltering. The conversation eventually falls into thin air and it breaks TK’s heart slightly, he had imagined reuniting with Carlos since the day he got onto the plane but he had never imagined it to be like this. 

TK clears his throat after a moment of silence. “Um, how about you? How have you been?” 

Carlos leans his back against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. “I’ve been okay. I’ve just been working at mom’s bakery, I attend a couple of university classes. Nothing too exciting.” 

“How’s your mom doing? I heard about your dad, I’m so sorry.” 

He had fond memories of Mr. and Mrs. Reyes. Because both his parents were constantly away because of work, the Reyes’ were very much like TK’s second family. He had found himself wrecked after hearing about Mr. Reyes passing away six months ago, but had never been able to bring himself to message Carlos his condolences. 

For the first time since the conversation began, TK witnesses Carlos’ smile slip with the question, turning more into a lopsided frown. He clears his throat and when he speaks, his voice is thick with emotion. “We’re managing. Mom kind of threw herself into her work after it happened, but she’s really starting to heal now.” 

TK nods, feeling completely and utterly stupid. This was not the opening conversation that he hoped to be having with Carlos. Suddenly he wishes he had stayed in contact with him. But the feelings had just grown too unbearable, it was easier to just leave everything behind. 

TK didn’t have much more time to dwell on it before Carlos was speaking again. “Hey, mama is having her annual holiday party in a couple of days. You should come, I’m sure she would be very happy to see you.”

“Oh no that’s okay, I wouldn’t want to impose.” 

Carlos scoffs. “Don’t be silly, TK. You’re important to our family, she would love to have you there. I’m sure my sisters wouldn’t mind seeing you as well.” 

“Alright. I’ll - uh - I’ll think about it.” 

“Okay.” 

“Oh, there you are.” A voice interrupts their conversation and the owner soon comes into view, passing a holiday decorated to-go cup over to Carlos. “One peppermint Mocha.” 

TK couldn’t help but to smile. Carlos always had loved his peppermint mochas, they were his favourite thing about the holidays. He even once went on a five minute tangent about his love for them. 

“Thanks.” Carlos says and TK watches as the man leans over to kiss Carlos on the cheek before turning to look at TK, an apologetic look on his face. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“You’re fine.” Carlos insists. “Lucas, this is TK, he’s my oldest friend. TK, this is my boyfriend Lucas.” 

TK stares at them, his mind trying to catch up to the conversation. It starts and stops twice before the word finally gets through to him. _Boyfriend?_

Lucas sticks a hand out, pulling TK from his thoughts. “It’s nice to meet you, TK. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

TK forces his best friendly smile and grabs Lucas’ hand, shaking it. “Nice to meet you too.” 

Lucas smiles kindly before turning to Carlos. “Ready to go, babe?” 

“Yeah.” Carlos replies. “Think about coming to the party, TK?”

TK nods. “Yeah, I will.” 

“Good, I’ll see you later.” 

“You too.” TK whispers.

The two of them then turn and walk away from the table, leaving TK alone once again.

_Oh, this was going to be a problem_.

❄❄❄

_December 21_

❄❄❄

“You were pretty quiet tonight,” Grace says as she places a pile of plates down onto the counter beside the sink. “Now I know my food is good and all but...” 

TK smiles, staring down into the sink as he washes the dishes. “Sorry Grace, I’m just in my own head. I -” He stops before slowly turning around to look at where his father sits chatting away with Judd before turning back to her. “I, um, saw Carlos yesterday.” 

“Oh,” Grace holds the syllables of the word, such a knowing tone in her voice. “I see.” 

“Don’t.” TK says simply, shaking his head. 

“Don’t what?” She asks, as she begins to dry the dishes. “I’m not doing anything.” 

“You are giving me a look.” TK accuses. “Everyone gives me that look whenever I say anything about Carlos. It’s like -” 

“You are in complete love with him?” Grace finishes. 

Now it’s TK’s turn to throw her a look. “I’m not in love with him.” 

“Sure, right, you aren’t in love with him.” 

“Grace.” TK whines. 

“Alright fine, sorry darling, you saw Carlos yesterday and?” 

TK passes her a plate. “And it was awkward. Like we spent most of our lives together and when I saw him, I had _no_ idea what to say. Do you know he has a boyfriend?”

Grace nods, a warm look on her face. “Lucas. He’s a sweet boy, he really makes Carlos happy.”

TK stares at her. “This isn’t making me feel any better, Grace.” 

She chuckles, shaking her head. “I’m sorry dear.” 

“I just - I feel as though everything that I have worked to push down for three years punched me in the stomach when I saw him.” He says. 

Grace offers him a sympathetic smile. “I’m no expert TK, but that sounds a lot like being in love.”

TK leans his hip against the counter as he dries his hands. “It doesn’t matter what it sounds like, Grace. I’m too late anyways, he obviously has a boyfriend and he’s happy. That’s all I want, so I just keep what I’m feeling to myself right?” 

Grace turns to face him. “Is that what you want to do?” 

He thinks for a moment before he shakes his head. “No. I want to stop being a coward.” He says, sighing. “I want to go back in time and tell him how much I love him.” 

“Unfortunately life doesn’t work like that, darling.” Grace whispers, putting a comforting hand onto his shoulder. “But life is also always full of second chances and the universe works in funny ways. Just be patient, TK Strand, your happy ending is right around the corner.” 

He smiles. “Thanks Grace.”

She nods and turns, walking back to rejoin Judd and his father at the table. From the counter, his phone begins to vibrate with an incoming message. TK moves to grab it and finds a text from Carlos flashing on the screen. He bites back a smile as he swipes it open. _Hey, I hope it’s okay I got your new number from your dad. I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee tomorrow? We can catch up with each other._

_I’d love that. How’s 1:00 sound?_

It’s only a moment before his phone vibrates with a reply. _Sure. Meet me at the bakery._

_See you then._

TK takes a deep breath as he closes out of the message and slides his phone into his pocket. He figures Grace is right. If he had to pretend for just a few more days, then he could do that. He can push his own affection aside if that means that Carlos gets to be happy. Even if it had to be without him. Even if he had lost out on his chance at telling Carlos how he truly feels, he would never give up their friendship for anything. He decides that having Carlos as his best friend was better than not having him at all. 

And that would be good enough.

It had to be. 

❄❄❄

_December 2_ 2

❄❄❄

The Reyes’ family bakery had held a lot of memories and as TK steps through the door he is hit suddenly by them. Nothing has changed in the small space. The same tables where TK had spent many of his high school nights studying, the same menu full of sweets that he had grown up with and had absolutely adored, and the wall still scattered with family pictures. It was overwhelming in a way, like stepping into another life. A much simpler one.

He’s looking into one of the display cases at the pastries when a soft, extremely familiar voice speaks up from behind him. 

“Tyler Strand?” 

He turns, already very aware of who it is. He remembers the first day that he had met Mrs. Reyes, a small eight year old boy introducing himself as TK. She had insisted that she did not do nicknames, that his name was Tyler and she would call him as such. She stands before him now, a beautiful older woman with greying curly black hair and the same eyes and smile as all six of her children. 

“Hi, Mrs. Reyes.” He says and she steps forward, grabbing him into a life threatening hug. 

“Carlos told me you were back in town, it’s so nice to see you.” She says, her voice warm.

He wraps his arms around her tiny frame to hug her back. “It’s nice to see you too.” 

After a moment, they break apart and she smiles. “He’s in the back. I’ll bring you a hot chocolate and one of your favourites.” 

He nods. “Thank you, Mrs. Reyes.” 

TK turns around and walks towards the door that leads to the kitchen. As he enters, he is met with warmth and the smell of freshly baked bread. He glances around the small space and when his eyes fall upon Carlos, he finds himself beginning to sway. Carlos is standing a few feet away by one of the counters, working on kneading some dough. TK can’t help but to stare as his biceps flex, working hard against the task. He feels as his mouth goes dry and his body heats to a startling degree. He needs some air and he needs it now. He steps back, ready to make a break for it but instead of the door, he hits a shelf and sends a pile of bowls clattering to the ground. 

Carlos startles at the sound and quickly turns around. Now with a full look at him, TK notices that his face is dotted with flour. When Carlos realises it’s him, a smile breaks onto his face. 

“Jesus TK, you scared me.” He says as he grabs a towel and begins to wipe off his hands. 

TK snaps out of his trance, looking away quickly, opting to bend down and pick up the fallen bowls in order to avoid eye contact. “Yeah I’m sorry, I was just - um -” He pauses as he places the bowls back onto the shelf. _Shit, what was he here for again?_

“I am just about done and then we can go.” Carlos says, apparently oblivious to TK stumbling over his own words and TK remembers that they are going for coffee. Just as Carlos is taking off his apron, Mrs. Reyes comes through the door. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Carlos?” She asks without looking at him as she crosses the room. Carlos looks from TK to his mother. 

“TK and I were just going to go get some coffee.” Carlos tries but Mrs. Reyes is shaking her head before he can even get the words out. 

“We have far too much to do here, love. I need you to stay please. If you want, Tyler can stay and help. That way you can still have your date.” She says in an almost nonchalant way but TK can feel his insides flip at the words. 

“It’s not a date.” Carlos says a little too quickly, shaking his head before looking at TK. “Is that okay?” 

TK grins and nods. “Yeah, I don’t mind.” 

He strips himself of his sweater as Mrs. Reyes puts down his cup of hot chocolate before she leaves the kitchen. He walks over to stand beside Carlos who works to get a piece of the dough for TK and then they begin the task. 

After a moment, TK is the first to break the comfortable silence that had settled down between them. “So, you turned down your mother’s idea of this being a date pretty quickly.” 

Carlos chuckles. “Well, it’s not a date.” 

“You’re right.” TK starts. “I mean as much as I love helping your mother out, this would not make my list of top ten date activities.” 

“Yeah I agree.” Carlos says. “Definitely not a date.” 

TK feels his lips curl into a smirk. “What, are you saying you wouldn’t date me?” 

“I don’t know.” Carlos says, his voice straining a bit as he pushes down on the dough. “You’re kind of high-maintenance.” 

“High-maintenance?” TK repeats, raising an eyebrow. 

“A handful on your best days.” Carlos turns his head away from him and TK sees a smile break across his lips. That’s when he feels his own smile coming on.

“I come back to town and this is how you’re treating me?” TK asks, trying and failing to hide the humour in his voice. He feels his heart beating hard against his chest with the thrill of having an actual, normal conversation with Carlos. Like the ones they used to have when they were younger.

“How else would I treat you?” 

TK huffs, rolling his eyes. “With respect.” 

Carlos hums. “Seems unrealistic to me. Aim lower.” 

“I would’ve thought you missed me a least a little.” TK says. _Like how I missed you_.

“The only thing I miss is the peace and quiet I had when you were across the country.” 

“Jerk.” 

TK doesn’t have any time to react before Carlos is flicking flour into his face. He stands for a minute, processing what just happened before he looks at Carlos who is laughing. 

“Oh, you’re going to pay.” TK threatens before he grabs a handful of the flour and tosses it towards Carlos. It hits him in the face before falling to his chest and then finally to the floor. 

TK doesn’t allow Carlos to speak before he is turning away, the last thing he sees is Carlos grabbing more flour and TK makes a break for it. “Oh no, get back here!” 

He doesn’t make it far before Carlos is capturing him, arms around his waist and pulling him backwards. TK can’t help as a laugh slips from his throat, loud and joyful. Carlos tries throwing more at him, but it fails horribly with just one hand. 

“Carlos?”

Everything comes to a halt. TK feels Carlos tense against him and he mourns as Carlos drops his arms and turns around. TK turns too to find Lucas standing in the doorway, a tray with two coffees in his hand. 

“Oh hey babe.” Carlos says and TK can’t help but notice how nonchalant his voice sounds. It’s in that moment that he notices that he feels a whole different way about Carlos than his best friend does him. But it was nice to pretend for that wonderful moment that Lucas didn’t exist in their lives. “TK was just helping me.” 

Lucas’ face is unreadable as he stands, staring at the two of them, their faces flushed and covered in flour. It feels like an eternity before he is shaking his head and clearing his throat. “I brought you a coffee.” 

“Thanks.”

TK watches Lucas open his mouth to speak but his words freeze as the door to the kitchen is flung back open once again and Mrs. Reyes is rushing in. 

“Mama, what’s wrong?” Carlos asks, frowning. 

She takes a moment to compose herself before she speaks. “Logan called in sick.” 

“Again?” Carlos asks, rolling his eyes. 

“Who’s Logan?” TK asks. 

“Our delivery driver.” Carlos whispers, shaking his head. “Hasn’t made a shift in a week and a half.” 

“Okay, here’s what we are going to do. Carlos, you and Tyler can take the deliveries. Lucas and I will stay here and take over making the orders. Are you able to help, Lucas?” 

“Yeah, sure whatever you need.” Lucas says, already shrugging off his jacket. TK almost wants to roll his eyes. Who is this guy to come in and take his space in Carlos’ life? Well, a guy that didn’t run away to New York the first chance he got, that’s for sure. 

He doesn’t have much more time to dwell on it before he is following Carlos out the back door of the bakery. He swears he can feel Lucas’ eyes on him as he moves to push the boxes into the backseat of Carlos’ Camaro and when he turns around, he sees just as Carlos is pulling his boyfriend into a hug. TK can’t bear to watch and he turns around to focus on opening the door of the passenger seat and sliding in. Once the door closes, he leans his head against the window and takes a few deep breaths. 

Soon, Carlos takes his place in the driver’s seat, glancing over at him. “Ready to go?” 

TK pushes at every emotion that flares inside of him and forces himself to nod. “Yeah. Let's go."

  
  


❄❄❄

“So, whose order is this anyway?”

Carlos puts the last box of cookies onto the pile in TK’s hands before he pulls the order form out of his back pocket, reading it. He smiles, shaking his head. “You’ll never guess.” 

He turns the paper for TK to read the name. **Mrs. Ludford.**

TK resists the urge to groan. Mrs. Ludford had been their eleventh grade art teacher, a frail old woman who loved to pinch his cheeks and swore up and down that he and Carlos would get married eventually. How wrong she was in that department.

The two of them climb the steps of the house and Carlos knocks on the door.

TK tries to balance the boxes as Mrs. Ludford pulls him into a hug. He swears he’s gotten more hugs in the last two days than he has got in the past three years. Carlos barely manages to grab them as they begin to slide out of his grip and puts them safely on the counter. 

“It’s so nice to see you both again. It’s been such a long while.” Mrs. Ludford says, her voice shaking as she speaks. “Would you boys like tea or anything?”

“We’re okay thanks.” Carlos says, waving a hand at her. “We can’t stay long.”

TK sees Carlos give him a look from across the room and he nods, playing along. “Yeah, we have more deliveries to make actually.” 

“Oh that’s nice. I’m glad your mother is getting such good business and it’s so good to see you apart of the bakery now, TK. I always knew you would end up there someday.” 

“Oh no, I’m not -”

Mrs. Ludford continues talking as if TK hadn’t even tried to speak. “I remember you two in high school, you were so inseparable. Attached at the hip, I always joked with my husband that you two would end up married one day. It’s nice to see that that may still happen.” 

TK can almost feel the stab in his heart and he witnesses the moment Carlos loses his smile and his strong posture. He slumps forward slightly, his shoulders falling and his gaze shifts to the floor. 

Carlos clears his throat. “Excuse me.”

TK gives Carlos a confused look but Carlos is turning around and walking out of the house, the door slamming behind him. TK frowns, staring at the door before turning back. 

“Here, here’s the money. Have a wonderful holiday, Tyler.” Mrs. Ludford says, clueless as ever about the entire situation. 

“I will, thank you. You too, Mrs. Ludford.” 

When he walks out of the house, he sees Carlos sitting on the bench that is near where the Camaro is parked. TK puts the cheque safely into his pocket before he is walking down and sitting down next to Carlos.

Things were silent for what seemed like an eternity. 

“Why did you leave?” Carlos asks finally, his voice has a harsh tinge to it that TK can’t place but it breaks his heart all the same. 

TK stares at him for a moment, unable to speak. Instead, he takes in the way that Carlos’ jaw clenches and unclenches, the way his gaze stays deeply rooted ahead of him. TK doesn’t know what to say. He surely can’t tell him that he left because he couldn’t bear his love for him. 

TK swallows hard and before he can speak, Carlos is. “I mean I get it, you wanted to go to New York, it was your dream. But why did you feel the need to run away from Austin?” 

“I didn’t run away.” TK tries. 

“Really? Because it sure seemed like you did. You left everything here, you left _me_ here, TK. I don’t understand why though.” He takes a deep breath. “Do you know that the only person I wanted to talk to after my dad was you? I knew you would understand but you didn’t even call. You completely took this place out of your life.” 

TK can feel tears pricking at his eyes and they are quickly released, running down his cheeks. “I’m sorry Carlos. I didn’t know what to say.” He whispers.

“Literally anything would have been better than the silence I got, TK.” 

TK sighs. Carlos is right, he knows he is. There isn’t anything that he would have loved more than to call Carlos and comfort him through one of the roughest times. But he was in the middle of holding up a front. He was always too afraid to let that part of himself get close to his best friend. 

“And you want to know the worst thing of all? It’s that you’re going to leave again. You’re going to go back to New York and you’re going to forget Austin all over again.” Carlos whispers and TK glances at him just in time to see the tears fall. 

TK shakes his head, determined to at least make this part of their friendship right. “No Carlos. I won’t. I’m sorry I ever made you feel like I forgot growing up here but I didn’t. I was just -” He pauses to clear his throat. “Carlos, look at me.”

Carlos turns his gaze to TK as asked and TK has to swallow hard, nearly forgetting his words.

“I promise I won’t abandon you like that ever again. I promise.” TK whispers. 

It’s silent again for a beat before TK watches a small smile slip onto Carlos’ face. “Pinky promise?” 

TK snorts a laugh and rolls his eyes, unable to hold back his own smile. Pinky promises had always been their thing ever since they had met. Usually, kids would give that kind of stuff up as they grew up, but TK and Carlos continued to do it well into their teens and adult years. He bumps Carlos’ shoulder with his own. “Yes, pinky promise.” 

“I’m glad to have you back though, TK. Seriously, I mean only if it is for a little while.” Carlos whispers. “When you said you hoped I missed you back at the bakery, I did. I missed you a lot.” 

“I missed you too.” 

_More than you could ever know_. TK could only think. 

“Well, we should get back to the bakery before mama finds out we are sitting down on the job.” 

TK chuckles and they both get up from the bench, making their way back over to the Camaro. TK watches as Carlos disappears into the car and he takes a moment to himself. He finds that he’s doing well so far. This is something that he is totally succeeding at. 

_Your happy ending is right around the corner._ He thinks of Grace’s words, allows himself to try and believe that they are true, tries with all his might to convince himself of it as he gets into the car. 

❄❄❄

_December 23_

❄❄❄

TK’s stomach swirls with sickness as he stands on the front porch of Carlos’ childhood home. From inside he can hear soft music playing and the sound of laughter. He takes a deep breath and slowly hits his knuckles against the door. There’s footsteps that come from inside and suddenly TK wants to run away but before he can even make the move, the door is opening. Carlos appears and TK loses his breath at the sight of the man. Nearly knocking TK off his feet is a talent that Carlos isn’t aware he has. 

A grin appears on Carlos’ face. “Hey! You made it.” 

“Yeah, well, I figured I’ve missed three of these things, I shouldn’t miss any more.” 

“You’re right. I’m glad you came.” Carlos says, before opening the door wider. “Please come in.” 

“Thanks.” TK whispers, stepping into the house. He’s instantly met with an extreme familiarity of his surroundings. Just as TK is taking off his shoes, he hears a gasp from behind him. When he turns, he finds Carlos’ youngest sister Elena standing by the threshold of the living room. 

“TK!” The young girl squeals before she’s running at him. He barely has enough time to catch her in his arms when she jumps at him. 

“Hey Elena.” TK says, giving her a tight hug before lowering her to the ground. “How is my favourite Reyes?” 

“Hey!” Carlos whines from where he is standing, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout. “I thought I was your favourite Reyes?” 

TK raises a brow at him and he smirks. “I don’t know, you’re not nearly as cute.” 

Carlos narrows his eyes at him before rolling them and he looks down to Elena. “Thanks for stealing my best friend.” 

Elena shrugs. TK marvels in how much sass an eight year old body can hold. “I’m okay with that.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you are.” Carlos mumbles, taking a sip of the drink in his hand. 

Elena sticks her tongue out at her brother before turning to look at TK. “TK, you _have_ to decorate some cookies.” 

“Lena, I don’t know if TK -” 

TK quickly shakes his head to stop Carlos’ words. “I would love to.” 

“You don’t have to.” Carlos insists. 

“But I want to. I’ll see you later?” TK asks as he’s being dragged away by the small girl. 

“Yeah,” Carlos says, smiling warmly. “Have fun.” 

❄❄❄

After the cookie decorating, TK stumbles from the kitchen, attempting to make his way through the crowd of people. He glances around in an attempt to find Carlos but discovers that the man is nowhere to be found. On instinct he turns towards the stairs and climbs to the second story of the house where he knows Carlos’ bedroom is. He makes his way down the hallway until he comes to the second door on the left. He rounds the corner and, as predicted, he finds Carlos standing in the middle of the room, his back to him. 

“There you are.” 

Carlos startles before slowly turning towards TK. “Hey you.” 

“Hey.” TK says before he moves to walk inside the room to stand beside him. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, just taking a breather.” Carlos whispers. “How did you know I was in here?” 

TK raises an eyebrow. “You have never been a social person. I remember this is where you used to come when the party got too overwhelming for you. I always found you here.” 

“And then you’d sit with me because you didn’t want me to be alone.” Carlos points out. “I see you’re keeping the tradition alive.” 

TK nods proudly. “Of course I am. That’s what friends are for. Some of my favourite nights were spent in this room, you know.” 

“Me too.” Carlos whispers. “Remember when he had that night where we watched all those movies and ate a ton of junk food?” 

“Oohh, I remember it. I think my stomach still hurts.” TK jokes, shaking his head. “That was the night before -” His words catch in his throat and he swallows hard around them. 

“Graduation.” Carlos finishes, his voice low. 

The graduation pictures on TK’s board flash before his eyes and he rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah. We have a lot of healing to do, don’t we?” 

Carlos shakes his head. “I think we did our fair share of healing yesterday. It’s all in the past now, new beginnings and a fresh start, right?”

“Right.” TK confirms. 

“Man, this is kind of like old times. I didn’t realise how much I hated you not being at these things with me. I always remember our times in this room. It was always so safe and calming. I was never afraid to be myself around you.” Carlos says. 

TK forces a smile that he knows comes out slightly pained. “I felt the same way. I still do and I didn’t realise how much I hated not being here for these types of things. They have become such a tradition in my life.” He lets out a breath. “Maybe I’ll have to come back every year.”

It was meant to be a lighthearted statement but TK couldn’t help but notice as Carlos’ smile falters and his eyebrows furrow. “Quit reminding me you have to leave.” 

TK feels his own smile fall. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, I just really miss you, you know?” 

TK can almost laugh at the statement. He wants to tell Carlos that he has missed him just as much, but he can’t say that. He almost tells Carlos how much he loves him, but he doesn’t. He wants to tell Carlos a lot of things as they stand in the room where they have created so many memories. But he can’t. 

He finally speaks after a few moments of silence. “I miss you too. But I meant what I said yesterday, I promise I’ll visit more. So much that you’ll grow tired of me and want me to go back to New York by the end.” 

Carlos chuckles turning to look at him. “I’ll never grow tired of you, TK.” 

TK feels his lips curl upward and before he’s able to stop himself, he steps forward and pulls Carlos into a hug. Automatically they fall together, TK’s arms wrapping around Carlos’ back and Carlos’ around TK’s waist. TK can’t help but to notice how easily they fall together, fitting so perfectly against one another, like their bodies were made for each other. He takes a deep breath, inhaling Carlos’ scent and he nearly shivers. 

“Carlos, are you in -” 

TK hears the voice and the two attempt to untangle themselves from each other but it proves to be too late as Lucas rounds the corner, his movements freezing at the doorway of the room. TK drops his arms and quickly steps from Carlos’ embrace, heat hitting his neck and cheeks. He can’t help but notice this is the second time Lucas has caught them in a compromising situation. He makes the conclusion that Lucas is well aware of it as well and he swears the man is glaring at him. 

After the silence moves into an uncomfortable stage, TK quickly clears his throat. “I’ll be downstairs.” 

He moves without even making eye contact with either man and exits the room. He nearly trips on his feet as he runs down the stairs and he quickly makes his way to the door, desperate for the air to cool him off.

Silence instantly meets him as he steps out onto the front porch and he wills his heart to stop beating so damn fast. He slowly walks over, leaning his arms against the railing of the porch and ducking his head down. 

He takes a deep breath, allowing the warm fresh air to gain entrance to his lungs. He curses himself for allowing even that small of a break in his facade. Around him, the neighbourhood is still and quiet as everyone celebrates in the comfort of their own homes. From behind, he hears the door opening and he doesn’t even get a chance to turn around before a voice is speaking. 

“TK?” 

He turns and he is sure confusion is well written onto his face as he finds Lucas standing by the closed door. He’s frowning, he can feel it as he and Lucas stare at each other, each unable to move or say anything. TK begins to chew on his lip nervously as the silence grows uncomfortable. Lucas slowly moves away from the door until he’s standing on the opposite side of the porch. TK waits a few more moments before he nods to himself and turns around to walk back into the house. 

“Are you in love with Carlos?” 

The question is quiet and rushed as Lucas asks it, but TK hears it all the same. He drops his hand from the doorknob and slowly turns to look at Lucas, who still had his back to him. “Excuse me?” 

Lucas chuckles and TK thinks there is absolutely no humour behind it. “You don’t have to hide it, TK. I see the way you look at him.” 

TK sighs, he knows he’s been caught. Funny how everyone seems to know how he feels about Carlos except the man himself. TK looks back into the house through the front window and sees Carlos standing near his mother, laughing at something Grace was saying. TK can basically hear the sound from where he stood, warm and full of life. He opens and closes his mouth several times before words finally find him. 

“Lucas, I’ve known Carlos since I was eight years old. I know what he’s like when he’s in love with someone and he - he loves you. It doesn’t matter how I feel about him, it was a long time ago and I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about. I promise.” 

Lucas seems to process the information before speaking. “I’m sorry I even asked.” He says before he shakes his head. “It was stupid, forget I was even out here.” 

He moves quickly past TK and back into the house. TK watches again through the window as Lucas moves around the space, eventually finding Carlos. They fall together on complete instinct and Carlos wraps his arm around Lucas’ waist, giving him a kiss on the temple. 

Absentminded tears begin to fill up into TK’s eyes and he sniffs as he feels the air grow cold around him, hurt stabbing at his chest. He stuffs his hands into his pockets, turning and walking down the steps of the porch. He feels the tears fall as he begins to walk down the sidewalk and away from the house.

  
  


❄❄❄

_December 24_

❄❄❄

Carlos dials his phone, balancing it between his ear and shoulder as he puts a tray of cookies into the oven. It rings three times before it picks up. 

“Hello?” 

Carlos couldn’t help but notice the mournful tone to TK’s voice when he speaks.

“Hey!” Carlos greets. “There you are, I was worried about you, you left kind of abruptly last night.” 

“Sorry, I wasn’t feeling very good.” TK whispers.

“It's all good.” Carlos insists as he leans his arms against the counter. “Just as long as you’re okay.” 

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” 

Carlos found himself unable to hold back, TK’s voice was just not right. “TK, are you sure you’re alright? Your voice is funny.” 

TK’s voice comes again and this time Carlos is sure he can hear tears in it. “I’m just tired is all.” 

Carlos opens his mouth but is cut off when another voice comes through the phone speaker. _‘Now boarding, Austin to Seattle.’_ Carlos’ eyebrows furrowed together. “TK, are you at the airport?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What? Why? I thought you said you weren’t leaving until after the holidays?” 

“Yeah, I decided to leave early. I - I need to get home.” 

Suddenly all that fear and anger of losing TK three years ago to New York City comes flooding back into Carlos’ body. “But TK -” 

“I’m sorry Carlos. I really am.” 

He doesn’t get a chance to answer before the line goes dead and he is left staring at the door of the bakery, hoping that TK will magically come back on the line. Finally, he puts the phone down, feeling his own hot tears welling up. 

“Carlos, did you put the -” His mother’s voice stops mid sentence when she appears from the back. “Oh, sweetheart. What’s wrong?” 

Carlos shakes his head, trying to wave the matter off but he only feels the tears come on faster. She quickly walks over to him, wrapping him into her arms and hushes him. “He left, mom.” 

“TK?” She asks, although Carlos is aware she already knows. 

He nods. “I don’t understand. He told me he wouldn’t do this again. He was happy being back. He promised.” 

“He left because of how he feels about you.” Another voice interrupts their conversation. 

Carlos pulls away from his mother and they both turn to find Lucas standing at the doorway to the kitchen. He looks defeated, in a way that Carlos has never quite seen him before. 

“What do you mean?” Carlos asks. 

“I talked to him last night before he left the party. I asked him if he loves you but I didn’t really need an answer. I know he does. Trust me when I say that it didn’t come as much of a shock. But I -” Lucas swallows hard. “I started thinking and by how upset you are right now, I think it would be safe to say that you feel the same way about him.” 

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Mrs. Reyes says, excusing herself before disappearing into the back of the bakery.

“Luke -” He starts but quickly stops as he sighs deeply, what was he to say? Of course he was in love with TK, from the first moment he had known what love was. But that had been long ago, that feeling had left the moment TK had. Or so he thought. 

“Please don’t lie to me, Carlos.” Lucas pleads, looking up and into his gaze. Carlos can almost feel his heart break under the weight of that stare. “I see the way he looks at you and that was easy to understand. But then I realised that you looked at him the same way and you have never once looked at me like that. Face it Carlos, we don’t have that spark. It’s inevitable.” 

Carlos sighs, shaking his head. He can feel tears welling up and they’re silent for a moment before Carlos speaks again. “I’m sorry, Luke.” 

Lucas scoffs. “You don’t have to apologise. I can see that this is something that has been going on long before I was in your life.” He says before chuckling dryly. “We were doomed from the start, Carlos Reyes.” 

“I care about you though.” Carlos tries and he does, he really does. 

“And I care about you,” Lucas assures him. “And that’s the thing. I care too much about you to keep you away from the person you love the most. It’d be selfish and that’s not me. The last thing I want to do is have us become resentful of each other.”

Carlos reaches out to pull Lucas towards him into a hug. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Lucas mumbles into the material of his hoodie. Slowly, they pull away from each other. “And I always will. But obviously we weren’t meant for each other. I want nothing more than for you to be happy and if I’m not bringing that happiness to you then that’s okay.” 

“Quit being so understanding,” Carlos jokes. “You’re making this so hard.” 

Lucas rolls his eyes, a smile on his face. “Go get him, Carlos. You deserve your happy ending.” 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Carlos asks. 

“I’ll be fine, Carlos. I swear. Go.” 

He nods and gives Lucas a quick hug before moving to gather his stuff and he’s out the door. However, he freezes before pushing back open the door and he leans back into the bakery. Lucas turns to look at him. 

“There is a tray of cookies in the oven.” He announces. 

Lucas rolls his eyes. “Go away, you dork.” 

❄❄❄

TK feels the first tears fall ten minutes after hanging up the phone. Carlos’ voice, broken and hurt echoes in his mind over and over again. He feels the hurt deep within his own chest and he just wants it to stop, he wants it all to stop. Five more minutes pass before his father returns, taking a seat down next to him and offering the coffee that he had just purchased from the airport shop. TK is silent as he takes it and stares down at the cup instead of making any move to drink it. He feels a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently in reassurance. 

“I’m sorry, kid.” Owen mumbles. 

TK shakes his head, reaching up to swipe a thumb across his cheek. “It’s my fault.” He whispers, his voice cracking under the weight of potential tears. “I let myself pretend that if I ran away, things would change, but they didn’t. From the moment I saw him again, I knew that the way I felt would never go away. I knew he would always be in my heart.” 

Owen nods. “Sometimes life just doesn’t go where we want it.” 

TK goes silent and Owen opts to continue speaking. “Do you want me to come with you?” 

“No, not at all. I am not dragging you away from home during the holidays. I’ll just spend it alone, it’s no big deal. Besides no offense, but there’s only one person I want to spend this time with and he probably hates me.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Owen whispers. 

TK opens his mouth to refute his father’s words but when he looks, he sees that he isn’t even looking at him. TK stares for a moment before he follows his father’s gaze, his breath catching in his throat as he sees the target of his father’s interest. Standing a few feet away from them is Carlos. TK takes a deep breath before he stands and slowly makes his way over to where Carlos is standing. 

“Carlos,” He whispers, his voice breaking. “What are you doing here?” 

Carlos is out of breath by the looks of it, his chest heaves and he frantically tries to get air into his lungs. “Do you love me?” 

TK is thrown off by the question but he quickly recovers, sighing. “Carlos -”

“It’s a simple yes or no question, TK. Do you love me?” 

TK shakes his head. He knows he’s been caught. He knows that there is no hiding anymore no matter how badly he wants to. He could turn and run, he could get on that plane and never come back. Or he could —

“Yes.” He answers finally, his voice low with the confession. “I do.” 

“Then,” Carlos takes a step closer to him. “Please don’t leave.” 

It takes TK a moment to realise that there are tears in Carlos’ brown eyes and it breaks his heart. He would never want to be the reason that Carlos was crying. On instinct, he reaches up and wipes one away as it trails down Carlos’ cheek. TK couldn’t help but to feel as though he was back in time to when he left the first time. 

TK shakes his head and unable to look at Carlos anymore, he moves his gaze to the floor. “It doesn’t matter how I feel, Carlos. I can’t stay. I can’t be here, I thought I would be able to but —”

“But I love you, TK.” Carlos interrupts and TK’s gaze is snapping back up to meet Carlos’ again. 

“What?” 

“I love you. I have always loved you. I loved you every time you were able to recite my pizza or coffee order by heart, I loved you through every moment that we spent at the table in the corner of the bakery studying and all the times we helped in the kitchen. You are truly one of my favourite people in my life. The day you left? It killed me, TK. It hurt so bad and I didn’t think I would ever recover from it. I can’t go through that again, I won’t. So I beg of you, please, don’t leave me again. Please stay here with me.” 

More tears fell from TK’s eyes and he made no move to stop them. He wasn’t understanding what was happening. “What about Lucas?” 

“We broke up.”

TK shakes his head. “Carlos, I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry, TK. We decided that it wasn’t going to work since my heart lies with someone else.” Carlos whispers. “I always knew my feelings for you but it wasn’t until that day that you walked away that I really knew. It was never fair of me to be with Lucas because I was with him for all the wrong reasons. I was with him to try and fill a hole left in my heart, but I knew that was never possible. I should have asked you to stay, I should have told you how I felt. But I knew I wouldn’t be able to compete with New York, with your dream.” 

“Carlos, it broke me to leave you.” TK mumbles. “You don’t understand, I - I didn’t run towards my dream. I ran away from it. New York was never it for me Carlos, _you_ were. And it scared me so badly because I thought you would never feel the same way. I never meant to hurt you.” 

Carlos steps closer again and places his hands onto TK’s biceps, warming him to his core with his touch. “I don’t blame you. I just need you to stay now. Please. I need you.” 

TK stays silent as he stares at Carlos, the way that his eyes shine with unshed tears and in the haste of his rush over here, one of his curls had broken free from the rest and hung gently against his forehead. Absentmindedly, TK raises a hand to Carlos’ cheek and instantly Carlos leans his head into TK’s touch, closing his eyes. TK uses that moment to lean forwards. He feels as his lips touch Carlos’ and it’s like he is finally able to breath again. Like a million fireworks going off. TK feels his knees go weak under the pressure. It’s a moment he has been waiting for for seven years and he suddenly never wants it to end. For a moment, they stand as if frozen in time before Carlos makes the move to return the kiss and TK is grateful for that. 

Carlos’ arms snake around his waist and it helps TK be able to continue standing. When they finally pull away to breathe, TK touches his forehead to Carlos’. 

_‘Now boarding Austin to New York’_

“Please don’t leave.” Carlos whispers again in the space between them. 

TK shakes his head, finally opening his eyes to level his gaze with Carlos’. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll never go anywhere without you ever again. I promise and this time I really mean it. I’m done hiding from my feelings. I love you Carlos Reyes, with everything that I have. My heart beats for you and it always will. I know where I belong and it’s here with you. It’s always been you.”

TK feels as though a weight has been lifted off of his chest as he bears his heart and soul to Carlos. He can finally breathe again as the secrets begin to lift into the thin air above them and disappear. TK isn’t sure it’s even real but as Carlos leans forwards, their noses brush against one another and their lips barely touch, he’s reminded that it is. 

This moment is all his. 

❄❄❄

“I love you.”

Now that TK has said the three words to Carlos, he figures he never wants to stop saying them. Ever. There was seven years of his life wasted on those words and he’ll never stop saying them to Carlos now. They’re currently laying on the couch where they had fallen upon their return to Carlos’ apartment, their limbs tangled together. It proves to be a much better time than being back in New York wallowing in his own apartment. 

Carlos is trailing his fingertips softly across TK’s bare shoulders. 

“I love you too.” Carlos whispers, his voice dazed. 

TK barely holds back a shiver, the touches and the words are the warmest of chills to surge through his body. If saying the words were one thing, hearing them were on a whole other degree. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be in that very moment. 

TK shifts his body so he can glance up at Carlos and he once again takes in the man’s beauty. His eyes are fluttered closed and his lips are slightly parted as his body moves to breathe from under TK. But it wasn’t only that, no, Carlos Reyes was so much more than a simple pretty face. He was a warm presence with a wonderful heart that beats for every single person he cares for. He would sacrifice himself in a blink of an eye if that meant that the ones he loved were alright. Carlos was an amazing, incredible being and TK would never let him forget it. 

_Never_.

  
  


❄❄❄

_December 25_

❄❄❄

TK becomes aware of two things when he awakens the next morning. The first is that he’s alone on the couch and the second is the delicious smell wafting through the air at him. He moves his body, groaning at the stiffness. He glances around the room before his eyes are falling upon the mug that’s sitting on the table in front of him. TK props himself up on an elbow and reaches over to grab it, bringing it to his lips. He’s immediately met with the taste of vanilla on his tongue and he smiles. 

He moves to stand from the couch and takes another sip as he walks into the kitchen where he finds Carlos standing, his back to him.

“Good morning.” TK whispers, careful to not startle him too much. 

Carlos turns to look at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiles. “Hey.” 

TK moves to the end of the counter, setting his mug down and leans his arms against the granite top. “You made it just how I like it.” TK whispers, pointing towards the coffee. “You remembered.”

“Of course I did. I’m surprised you didn’t die from a vanilla related incident as a teenager.” 

TK grins, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t talk, you were addicted to caramel.”

Carlos chuckles. “Fair enough.” 

“So, what are you making? It smells delicious.” 

“Thanks, cinnamon buns. You know like -”

“The ones your mom used to make every Christmas morning?” TK asks, his face lighting up. “Oh shit, I love those things.” 

Carlos looks proud. “Yeah, she’s finally passed on the recipe to me so I can give it a try. Hopefully they work out.” 

“Oh I’m sure they’ll be delicious.” TK says. 

“Glad you think so.” Carlos whispers before leaning down to where TK is and softly kisses his lips. TK sighs and immediately begins to kiss back.

It’s a soft, blissful kiss that is much gentler than the ones the night before and TK marvels in the fact that he finally gets to kiss Carlos, that this gets to be his life now. TK reaches up to cup Carlos’ cheek and begins to deepen the act. They are only brought back out when the timer on the oven begins to go off. TK feels Carlos fall away, mourning the loss of the warmth Carlos was ever so kindly giving to him. TK watches him retrieve the cinnamon buns, taking in every inch and a smile slowly overtakes his face.

“What are you smiling at?” Carlos asks when he turns back towards TK and he places the tray onto the counter. 

“Just something that Grace said.” TK whispers, glancing down briefly at his mug of coffee. 

“And what was that?”

TK moves his gaze back up at him, their eyes meeting and it’s like fire is ignited within him. “She said that my happy ending was just around the corner and I didn’t know what to think of it when she said it.” 

Carlos steps closer to him again. “What about now? What are you thinking now?” 

TK straightens his body and moves so their bodies are pressed flush against one another. “Now I’m thinking,” He reaches up to drape his arms around Carlos’ shoulders. “She was right. I’m thinking we make one hell of a team, Carlos Reyes.” 

Carlos nods and places his hands on TK’s hips. “We’ve _always_ been one hell of a team. What was it we used to say? Through thick and thin.” 

TK smiles softly at the words. It had been him and Carlos’ motto of their friendship. They were words that he hadn’t heard for quite some time but they still hold the same meaning that they always had. No matter what him and Carlos went through, they would always find their way back to each other. 

“Through thick and thin.” TK repeats.

“You are one of the greatest things to happen to me, TK Strand.” Carlos whispers. “I thank the universe every day for it bringing you into my life and I love you so much. Now that I get to say it, I’ll never stop.” 

TK shakes his head. “I would listen to it every day if you want me to.” 

“Good.” Carlos says, a breath away from TK’s lips as he presses their foreheads together. “Because I’m going to remind you every day.”

“That sounds like the best life.” TK whispers. 

“A life with you? Hell yeah it does.” Carlos says. 

TK feels a blush climb up the back of his neck and it hits his face with ferocity and heat.

“You do know what this means, don’t you?” TK asks as he tangles his fingers in and out of Carlos’ curls. 

“What?” 

“We can’t ever be apart from each other again.” TK jokes. Practically he knows it’s a stupid thing to say. Of course even now that life has brought them together, he knows that it will not allow them to spend every moment together. 

“I don’t think we have to worry about that.” Carlos replies, his tone sure. 

TK frowns. “Oh yeah? Why is that?” 

“Well first of all, you said you would never go anywhere without me ever again and I think I’m going to hold you to that.” Carlos jokes before his tone grows more serious. “Second of all, if we’re apart we will surely always find our way back to one another. No distance will ever keep us away from each other ever again and that I promise you.” 

Carlos takes one hand off of TK’s hip and holds it between them, putting his pinky out towards TK, an incredible smile appearing onto his lips. TK made the decision long ago that it was his favourite smile in the entire world. TK moves to pull back so his one arm is free and he connects his own pinky with Carlos’. 

“Pinky promise.” Carlos whispers as he leans closer, his lips brushing against TK's as their hands slowly drop, their fingers still connected together. 

TK nods and when he whispers, his words fall against Carlos' lips. “Pinky promise.” 

Carlos finally brings their lips together in a kiss that TK knows is full of every feeling that they have felt towards one another the last seven years. A few days ago, he never believed in forever or happy endings, that he would never find it. But now he’s absolutely sure that it exists.

And it exists within Carlos Reyes. His forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now, a huge thank you and shoutout to [Terramous](https://terramous.tumblr.com/) \- the words that Max contributed to this fic is the dialogue in the scene where TK and Carlos are in the kitchen joking about whether or not their hangout is a date. I am forever grateful for Max doing this because before he did, I was very stuck, worrying about that scene and it had prohibited me from writing the rest. So a gigantic thank you, Max. You're incredible. 💛
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Comments/kudos are always welcome if you would like to leave one and let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Find My Way Back" by Eric Arjes.


End file.
